


All Roads Lead Home

by akamine_chan



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Episode: s02e11 Perfect Storm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends sometimes see more than they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads Lead Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's ds_snippet community Challenge 111
> 
> Unbeta'd. Not entirely convinced that it doesn't suck. Song title from Golden State's _All Roads Lead Home_ which plays at the end of the episode. Heavily influenced by listening to the song repeatedly. Dedicated to Euphoricagony for being the best Hugh fangirl around.
> 
> Prompt: flip

With a sense of frightened disbelief, Greg listened as Ella talked soothingly to Billy, telling him everything was going to be all right. There was something honest and raw in her voice and Greg _willed_ Billy to hear it, to believe in her.

Ella had him. Greg was sure of it, was positive that for once things were going to end the way they were supposed to, and not with another sheet-covered body. He believed it with all of his heart until the moment things started to slip sideways.

* * *

For one heart-stopping instant, when Ed saw the red hair, all he could think was _Clark_. And then, with his finger steady on the trigger, he did his job, ignoring how young Billy was, how scared he looked. How much he reminded Ed of his son.

He shut away the part of himself that wanted to protect this young man and he did his job.

* * *

Greg really thought he was okay. Through seeing Ella safe in her mother's arms, through the numbing hours of debriefing and mop-up, through talking with his team, making sure they were still solid, _he was fine_.

It wasn't until he'd given up on the paperwork, gone to his locker to change into his civvies, that it all came rushing back. The sound of the gunshot, the feeling of helplessness and his unshakable fear that he couldn't remember what his own son's face looked like.

Suddenly the anger and fear welled up inside, pushing hard to get out, making Greg kick and punch and shove until the locker door was bent and he couldn't breathe anymore. As he turned to sit on the bench, exhausted and empty, there was Ed.

Who looked at him with kind eyes and saw through all of his lies.

-fin-


End file.
